


Room 21

by jet6black6feeling6



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Crossdressing Gerard Way, Crossdressing Kink, Daddy Kink, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Power bottom Gerard, Punishment, Strangers to Lovers, Top Frank Iero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-07-29 22:21:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20089699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jet6black6feeling6/pseuds/jet6black6feeling6
Summary: Frank meets a beautiful stranger at the bar on tour





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KinksterSinner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinksterSinner/gifts).

> This was a request from the lovely kinkstersinner! Thank you for the request. Part 2 soon!!
> 
> Based on the song Room 21 by Hinder. Look up the song or the lyrics to accompany the fic!

Night number thirty-something on the road. The lights went down, allowing a chance to escape into the darkened recesses of the venue. Gerard was still on edge from the raw energy in the room, even as the crowd trickled out of the venue. This time in Brooklyn, almost a home show for them.

Despite how the endless days were running together, it was the best night of tour so far. Ray never made mistakes, but his improvisation tonight was especially good tonight. They didn’t have any technical mishaps either. Mikey was having a ton of fun from the looks of it, which wasn’t always the case. Bob held it down, and Frank was as chaotic as ever.

But aside from all of that, it was a hotel night. That was what really mattered. It was a winning streak. A home run.

Gerard wasn’t a going out type as of late, but celebratory partying might be in order after a show like that. And he didn’t have to clamber back onto the bus with the scent of a bar lingering on him. He could actually get in a real bed tonight.

As they finished wrapping up and boarded the bus back to the hotel, he considered if the others had the same idea. He wondered what would be in store for him that evening.

It took roughly ten minutes to drive from the venue to the towering inner-city Hilton they were staying at. The lights of the bus glinted at the exterior as they pulled up.

Hardly a second passed before everyone disembarked. The guys set off for the bustling hotel entrance at the head of the car port, hauling duffle bags and dragging in overnight suitcases.

“Really great man. You killed it,” Ray said in his usual pinched tone, clapping him on the back in praise, “You goin’ out tonight?”

Gerard yanked his suitcase over the footing into the lobby behind him, watching as his brother, Bob, Frank, Cortez and Worm made their way to the elevator. They laughed loudly, walking in an amorphous blob of sweat-drenched hair and black clothing. 

He and Ray lingered behind, taking their time. They usually paired off like that, being the more reserved ones of the bunch. Most would be surprised how energetic the others were after a show like that, but it was impossible to come down from the high of playing an arena. 

“Uhh, yeah I guess this is probably the best time for it, right?” Gerard said absently, “M’not tired for once.”

“Definitely. Just have fun within reason,” Ray only half-joked.

Gerard stepped into the elevator with him, pressing the tenth floor where all their rooms were located within the same hall.

“So you comin’ then?”

“I better not. Crista’s gonna be at tomorrow’s show and I just need to rest up,” Ray said, lightly kicking his own bag as they ascended, “I bet everyone else is though. Go ask them.”

Gerard nodded, picking at a hole in his jacket sleeve. Ray was right. The other guys were exceptionally rowdy. They were laughing loudly and shouting as they got into the elevator he and Ray had just missed. They were probably already well on their way to showering up and getting ready to head out together.

And when they both stepped out and headed to their respective rooms, Gerard figured he would go ask Mikey what the plan was. 

He just needed to rinse the night off himself first.

He waved the keycard in front of his door, opening the lock with a loud click, before kicking it in. Gerard shuffled to the side of the bed with his luggage, dumping it down before heading straight to the shower.

He stripped down, jumping right in to the large, white and brightly lit basin. 

His first moment to himself in nearly 36 hours.

He found his mind wandering as he rinsed, not fully focused on the prospect of a bar crawl at the moment. The feeling of warm water and steam, even in the sterile hotel bathroom was making him want to feel a bit fresher than that tonight.

Gerard got out, wrapped in a crisp towel and decided to fiddle through his suitcase and come up with an inconspicuous outfit for the night. Being recognized while he was out enjoying himself as a normal person was insufferable, so he always had to choose wisely.

A thick stack of dark tees, hoodies, jeans, jeans and more jeans.

But something other than his usual staples caught his eye this time. 

Dejectedly crumpled in the bottom of the bag were a few items he had forgotten he had even packed. They had ended up underneath all the other items, being significantly smaller and lighter weight.

Gerard ran his hand over the items, turning them and considering.

Gerard softened his wardrobe with feminine aspects every day, like a hint of eyeliner or a pair of tight jeans. He considered himself to be flexible in that way. It was all self-expression, one and the same.

But tonight might be different. It might be an opportunity to feel another way. He plucked the forgotten items out of the bag.

He knew he wouldn’t be hitting up Mikey to see what the guys were doing that night.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“You were nuts tonight dude,” Mikey laughed, already working on draining a bottle before they had even left the hotel, “You’re gonna get fucked up with us, right?”

Frank had gone back into Mikey’s room with the other guys to talk, but it was already evolving into a pregame.

Bob had returned from the bathroom with a 6-pack and a handle that had magically been pulled out of a bag he was holding. But Bob and Mikey were notoriously the alcoholic Mary Poppins. Booze showed up out of nowhere when they were around.

“Yeah man I’m still wired,” Frank said, sparking up a smoke inside the room, despite hotel policy, “What’s the plan?”

They had huddled around, cracking into the first drinks of the night and talking about the show.

Cortez and Bob were sprawled on the bed on their phones, nursing their drinks and presumably looking up bars. They looked comically out of place on the geometric-patterned orange bed comforter.

“The plan is for us to finish this case of beer before we get there, and to forget we have six more dates to play,” Mikey said, only partially kidding, as he cracked into another drink. His bony fingers dug into the case, throwing one to Frank, before taking a seat at the desk.

Frank shrugged, sucking on his cigarette and wondering if the smoke detector would go off. 

And before he knew it, Frank was herded downstairs to the hotel bar in a group of his semi-drunken friends. New York traffic on a Friday might wasn’t going to permit them to go anywhere else. Luckily, the bar downstairs was its own entity. Not a Hilton-branded courtesy bar. It was some trendy bullshit with paper lanterns and neon lights.

It looked exactly like the type of place Frank would normally avoid, in fact. He would’ve liked to have avoided everyone inside of it as well. A strange mix of wasted NYU college kids, wealthy whiskey-sipping 30-something socialites, and urban hipsters were crowded inside in the artificial warmth. He was positive that the other guys didn’t vibe with the crowd either, but no one would recognize them and they could leave whenever they wanted. For that reason, Frank was fine with dealing.

When the entered the place, he headed straight for the bar to get some liquor in his system. Frank was running on 5 hours of sleep from the night before, but he just couldn’t relax after a show like that.

Mikey had already found some tattooed cool girl to talk to. His usual reserved self was quickly substituted for Drunk Mikey, an overly confident and talkative version of himself. Much like his brother.

For a moment, Frank considered that Gerard hadn’t come out with them. It was disappointing, considering the energy between them had been off lately. He was going to try to back him into a corner and at least get him to have a normal conversation with him for once.

This time last year, Frank and Gerard were inseparable. He told him all about his breakup with Jamia, which made them closer. Gerard, in exchange, had told him about his drug problem. Their connection might have been out of need for understanding, but he considered it genuine nonetheless. However, it seemed lately that Gerard was almost avoiding him lately.

It might have been out of self-preservation, from what Frank could gather. Gerard might have felt like he shared too much with him, and now he was attempting to distance himself again. 

They had that in common. Not trusting anyone.

Fuck it though. He’d spent enough hours wondering why Gerard would make polite small talk in favor of their usual discussions. Or why he seemed to leave a room as soon as he entered.

Frank took a sip of his tequila and rolled his eyes at Mikey, the shadow of his brother, before making his way over to Bob and Worm instead. They were leaned against the bar, deeply engrossed in a conversation about how rude one of the opening bands had been. He tucked in to listen, letting his mind wander again.

Time ticked by and the world was slowing to a crawl as Frank became more and more intoxicated. The world felt like it was under water, the purple lights in the darkness made everything feel surreal.

Three hours and four drinks in, it was nearing 11 and Frank was getting sick of being there. He was surpassing the level of socially acceptable drunk into the realm of shitfaced, which was usually his cue to go to bed.

But as he turned away from the bar, feeling his head spin from moving too quickly, he caught sight of someone that quickly grabbed his attention.

Leaning up against some guy was a truly stunning person. A sexy fucking bitch, as Frank’s intoxicated narrative rudely offered. She had choppy, unruly black hair and dark-rimmed eyes. Her legs were tightly encased in thigh-high, pastel pink boots with long zippers up the back. The unnatural plastic material caught the light as she swayed to the music.

A thin black dress clung to her pale body from under the comical pink feather boa that was slung around her neck.

Frank couldn’t look away.

It was as if he had seen her in a dream. Or met her in another lifetime, and she had reincarnated into the dumb Brooklyn bar just to see if Frank would recognize her.

And Frank did recognize her.

“I’m just gonna…” Frank jerked his head toward the bathroom without much of an explanation to the guys. He was too drunk for formalities.

His feet were already ahead of him, walking straight toward the familiar stranger without so much as a clue of what he was going to say.

His movements through the bustling crowd were slow and calculated. The strobe lights made everything harder to focus on. But when he finally got there, he was sure he wouldn’t regret making a fool of himself for it.

She turned away from her male companion, who seemed to already be wandering off when her attention was lost.

“Hey…” Frank mustered, fixating on her painted red lips. The sound of the thudding music resonated in his ears, reminding him how wasted he was.

“Hey there,” Sexy stranger said back. Her eyes narrowed, searching. Scanning him for something. The feeling of being in this situation before hit him over the head suddenly. 

It all would’ve been unusual under any other circumstance, but he chose to ignore it.

In that exact moment, Frank also realized it was most certainly not a girl. 

But rather, a guy in very convincing drag. And he could not give less of a fuck either. In the morning he would be feeling confused, but his common sense had given out like an overstretched limb.

“Did you… want something?” He drawled calculatedly, still looking at him. He was taller than him by a few inches, but Frank didn’t care. 

“You’re gorgeous,” Frank said without missing a beat. The liquid courage did its job that night. That was so out of character for him. But then again, he had never felt so immediately compelled to someone like this.

A moment went on without a response, and Frank thought he might have overstepped. It had been years since he had attempted hitting on a stranger. 

His bored eyes flickered with light, and he bit his lip, shifting closer into his personal space.

“Gorgeous, huh?”

He took a sip of the bottle of beer he was holding, never looking away from Frank. 

“Do you mean that?”

Almost as if to ask, ‘you know I’m a guy, right?’ But Frank was far too buzzed to back down. 

“I really do,” He said, leaning into him so he could hear him better. His face was close enough to graze the stranger’s cheek. He could smell some cheap, heady cotton candy perfume and a trace of cigarettes on him.

“Promise?” He said, looking up from under his mascara coated lashes.

Frank nodded, dazed and turned on. He didn’t know how far he was going with this.

Until he felt something thin and plastic slipping into his free hand.

“Room 21. Meet me there later?” He whispered into his ear, sending chills up his neck. His nasally east-coast voice was something he recognized. Maybe being home and hearing his own accent from others was something he forgot about.

“M’kay,” Frank gripped the key card, licking his lips. It was like they were the only two people in the entire noisy club.

“Nice to meet you then,” He smiled, leaning in closer, before withdrawing.

He sauntered off toward the exit, leaving Frank considering that he hadn’t even asked for his name.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

A little less than an hour passed since he had left Frank standing there.

He had taken the time to close his tab, check in with the other guys, and work up the strength to leave knowing his fate.

As he ascended in the elevator up to the second floor, he took a deep breath and stared at his reflection on the ceiling. He still wasn’t sobering up, and his head spun slightly from the altered perspective.

When the door dinged and he reached his stop, his heart was thundering. 

Frank walked slowly and deliberately down the quiet hall, close to his own room. He considered for only a moment that he might get murdered or assaulted, but the prospect of what might happen outweighed the risk.

It had all happened so quickly, but he just didn’t care.

He knocked once and waited. He heard a faint “come in” and held up the keycard, letting the lock click open before gently opening the door.

Immediately across from the door was the large bed, white and fluffy. And there he was, waiting. 

“Hey,” He called softly.

“Hey…” Frank started, taking a hesitant step into the room.

Pretty boy was sprawled out on the bed in the same boots and dress, leaning on an elbow and holding his phone and a cigarette. It dangled between his fingers as he finished typing a text.

The lights were dim, and the curtains were drawn shut. A bedside lamp illuminated his figure warmly.

“I gave you the key for a reason. You didn’t have to knock,” He snorted, his soft speaking voice sounding like something he’d dreamed. He didn’t look up from his phone immediately, so he must’ve trusted him for a stranger.

“Sorry,” Frank said gruffly, not sure if he was reading him correctly. He took another step forward before pausing near the foot of the bed.

Pretty boy finally looked up, staring while Frank was frozen in the threshold in a tipsy stupor. He leaned over to place his phone on the nightstand, taking a long drag of the cigarette.

“C’mere,” He beckoned, exhaling a lungful of smoke from his brightly painted lips.

That set the gears turning in Frank’s head. Familiar, yet totally foreign. 

Dark rimmed eyes flickered up and down his body as he made his way over. Frank shuffled the remaining few steps toward the bed. The angel extended his hand, gesturing for him to lay next to him. And he did.

He stubbed the cigarette out in the ashtray next to the bed before turning toward Frank 

Frank leaned back on the bed, waiting to see what his next move would be. Before he knew it, the pink boots were on either side of his hips, and he was planted firmly in his lap. The boy wasted no time, which was fine with Frank.

“Mm,” Frank breathed softly, surprised he had come onto him so quickly. His hands quickly settled on his thin waist.

“Gorgeous, huh?” He smiled wickedly, recounting Frank’s earlier compliment. He began rocking ever-so-slightly, teasingly on Frank’s lap. But not enough to make contact with Frank’s quickly hardening cock, which was irritating him already, “You really know how to sweet talk a lady.”

He let out a groan, grinding up without so much as an afterthought, yanking him forward against his body. It all felt like déjà vu.

“So gorgeous, baby. Had to… Had to have you,” Frank whispered, chest heaving as he breathed heavily. The boy’s darkly made-up eyes were the same hazel color as his own. They illuminated when he spoke.

He laughed a sing-songy laugh in response, reaching up and grazing Frank’s cheek. The prickling sound of his stubble under her lithe, pale fingers filled his ears. 

“You’re gorgeous yourself, sugar. So many tattoos…” He nuzzled into Frank’s neck as he spoke, and he shivered in response, “You got more of them?”

He was prodding his shirt up his chest with gentle fingers, causing Frank to shudder at the touch.

“Go ahead and find out,” Frank offered, leaning back.

The angel smiled, looking at him with a curious glance. Frank gave him a permissive look, nodding. He slipped his black tee shirt off his body.

The look on pretty boy’s face turned on Frank more than anything. His heavily lidded gaze and parted lips as he drank in all the ink on his body were breathtaking.

“Oh… Wow…” He said, running his hands up his body firmly this time, “I want to lick every single one.”

Frank felt a groan tear from his throat, imagining him latching onto the ink on his hips.

“Fuck, go ahead baby...”

He smiled, ghosting down Frank’s chest with his petite fingers, kissing down his bare chest.

“Wait,” Frank hesitated for a moment before losing his self-consciousness, “I really haven’t been with… well… in so long…”

“Been with a guy?” He prompted.

“Yeah.”

He seemed to relish in that thought for a moment, biting his lip. He was drinking in the sight of Frank’s body, which contrasted his own so beautifully, sprawled out underneath him. Maybe he was feeling special since Frank chose him for his first encounter in years. Or maybe he was judging him.

But he was already descending him, rolling his hips and dragging down his body toward Frank’s exposed, hardening cock.

“You scared you’ll regret it?” He pressed in a hushed tone, stopping to rest his head on his chest. He looked up from under his lashes as he spoke.

Frank thought for only a moment, before staring down at the delicate boy resting on his body. If thinking he was sexy made him a fag, he couldn’t care less.

“No,” Frank said finally, “You’re too pretty for me to regret anything.”

“Sugar,” He sighed happily, kissing his chest.

He began his way back down as Frank laced his fingers into his long, silky black hair. He went down down down, kissing the whole way, before stopping between his legs. He looked up deviously, mouth wet and open and dangerously close to his throbbing cock.

“You sure?” He gave Frank one last chance.

Frank licked his lips at the sight, taking the boy’s jaw in his fingers and guiding him closer to it.

“Only if you promise to be a good girl,” He grunted, “You gonna suck me like a good girl?”

He began gingerly licking at the head of Frank’s cock before he got a chance to answer.

“Oh, fuck…” Frank moaned, bucking his hips and looking down at him.

He smiled around him, looking prettier than any girl he’d ever seen. 

“You can fuck my mouth daddy, I don’t mind.”

Frank couldn’t bring himself to respond. His head was still spinning, and he could’ve believe he had gotten in this situation so quickly. It was also extremely uncharacteristic for him to let anyone else take the reins in the bedroom, but it only seemed fitting right now. Well, that and he couldn’t even imagine moving now that he had laid down.

Pretty boy was now sucking fully on his length, moaning lightly and looking up at him with those heavily made-up eyes. He looked like someone Frank had dreamed of before.

“Such a sweet mouth, baby,” Frank said lazily, carding his fingers through his hair and thrusting up, “Pretty angel boy.”

He blushed, lapping at him before pulling off to reply.

“You’re so fucking big,” He whined, lapping at the head momentarily, “Can’t wait to sit on it.”

He sunk back down, taking Frank into his throat and swallowing before he could even respond.

“Fuck!” Frank exclaimed, rolling his hip into his mouth.

It was just like getting sucked off by a girl, but with a bonus level of filth he never had felt before. Frank could deal with his sexuality another time. It was too good right now.

Pretty boy worked him intensely for the next minute. Or it could’ve been ten. He was losing track of time feeling his eyes roll back in his head, and his lingering drunkenness washing over him.

He would bring Frank nearly to the edge, before easing up a little, playfully sucking and feeling his cock between his lips.

“Can I have it now?” He said in a sickeningly sweet voice, “Can I take your cock? I got it nice and wet for you.”

If Frank had been any less drunk, that alone would’ve made him cum. Along with several other instances of dirty talk.

“Mm yeah baby, you gonna ride me?” Frank took his cock in his hand, jerking lazily and staring at the pretty face below him, “Put your little ass in my lap sweetheart.”

He crawled back up his body, coming to settle in Frank’s lap for the second time that night. Only this time, he was grinding down on his painfully hard cock between his thighs.  
He gently lifted the hem of his dress, exposing lacy panties barely containing his smaller, leaking one.

Pretty boy turned his head shyly when Frank gawked at him.

“Jesus Christ, look at you. Such a naughty girl with these panties.”

It was all Frank could muster after seeing that lewd, hot as hell sight. Frank fumbled with his panty line for a moment, examining him hungrily, before his hands were gently forced back to his sides.

“Let me,” He winked, licking his lips where the red lipstick was smeared from giving head. Frank also considered where else it might be, before looking at his cock and nearly moaning at the sight of the same red smeared around it.

He wasn’t wrong about him being tired. The liquor was slowing him down more and more as the night went on. Luckily, the pretty boy seemed more than happy to do the work for him.

He leaned forward, wrapping his arms around Frank’s neck and began sucking at his collarbone while he reached back to line himself up. He took Frank’s cock, prodding at his entrance and rocking slightly.

“I’m gonna make you feel so good, daddy…” He whispered, teasing the head of his cock at his entrance, “I stretched myself before you got here. But I’m still scared it won’t fit… Didn’t think you were so damn big.”

He wasn’t lying. Frank’s cock looked exceptionally thick between his thighs. He feigned nervousness, biting his lip and shutting his eyes.

“Will you put it in me?” He whined into Frank’s neck, “I’ll do the rest.”

Frank was so painfully turned on he was scared he wouldn’t last if he did, but luckily enough the whiskey was keeping him hanging on longer. Frank kissed him deeply, feeling their tongues meet, as he pushed into him slowly. He held Frank’s hands still pinned at his sides.

“Oh f-fuck yeah…” He let out a breathy moan, sitting down the rest of the way on his cock and leaning forward to kiss Frank again, “Daddy…”

“Keep saying that,” Frank growled, feeling him begin to rise and sink down on him slowly.

“Daddy... Feels so good daddy. So good in my tight little hole,” He moved his hands teasingly over his chest, over the dress, never breaking eye contact with him, “Daddy’s so big.”

The stupid baby pink thigh-high boots squeaked as he bounced up and down, and Frank was struck with a brilliant idea.

“Shit baby, turn around for me. Wanna see you get fucked,” He ordered, guiding his hips off him and helping him arrange himself.

He swung a leg around and straddled him in reverse-cowgirl, giving Frank a delicious view of his perky ass, lacey panties to the side, and thick thighs spilling out of the tight boots.

“Oh that’s it,” Frank whispered reverently, pulling him back down onto his cock, “That’s it pretty girl. Work yourself on daddy’s cock.”

He moaned, sinking back down to the base, before beginning a steady rhythm of fucking himself again. He bounced up and down slowly, his ass jiggling and giving Frank a beautiful lapful of it.

“Fuck, oh there! There daddy,” He cried out, hitting his prostate with Frank’s cock.

“Found it baby?” Frank smiled lazily, letting him ride it out.

“Yeah, shit, you’re so so big I can feel every inch of you inside me,” He whined, “”M’gonna cum so fast mm.”

Pretty boy’s voice sounded so familiar in that moment to Frank, he almost forgot where he was and what he was doing.

He had a cross-dressing angel boy riding his cock and calling him daddy in a hotel room.

They met an hour ago. He didn’t know his name. He didn’t know Frank’s name.

Frank was wasted and exhausted and it all started crashing down on him.

“Daaaddy… Daaaddy…” Angel cried out, going deep and hard. He looked over his shoulder at Frank, his delicate features flushed. His swollen lips were parted, smeared in red. His thin, flat chest heaved under the black dress that clung to his figure.

“Cum, sweetheart. You feel so damn good. Cum for me,” Frank sighed, gripping his hips firmly and forcefully sinking him back onto his cock.

And he did.

Pretty boy choked out a strangled cry as he finished, undulating in his lap and palming at his cock from over his clothing.

“A-ah… Want you to cum too, please,” He panted.

That was all the prompting Frank needed to finally sit up, feeing the blood rush from his head and the hotel room spin.

He climbed on top of him, straddling his ass and giving three hard strokes before finishing inside of him.

The last drunken memory Frank had of that night was angel boy cleaning him off, lazily nursing on his cock to get the last of it off him.

“Tastes so good, daddy.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning, Frank woke up alone in room 21.

The hangover he had was only slightly shitty, and the light streaming through the window made him wince as he recollected the night’s events.

He sat up, going to take a piss.

And as he stood at the toilet looking down at himself, he saw the red lipstick from the night before still smudged around him. It all came flooding back to him in an instant.

The sing songy laugh. Calling him sugar. The milky white skin. His curvy build. His hazel eyes. The trust. The familiarity.

He should’ve been angry. He should’ve been furious. Maybe when it wasn’t so fresh he would be, but instead his heart panged with pain. 

He felt empty.

Used.

He exited the bathroom, looking around for a trace of angel boy, only to find the room totally empty. The suitcases were gone. Not so much as a toothbrush was at the sink.

It was nearly 10 a.m., and call time to be on the bus was 11. He didn’t have the time to linger on it any longer, so he turned to leave, feeling disgusted.

Hanging from the doorknob was the pair of panties.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally I finished this. I had SUCH writer's block lol thanks for waiting!! And thanks again once more to kinkstersinner for the idea. I'm always open to fic requests.

Gerard found himself waking slowly to the sun peaking through the hotel curtains around 8 a.m. He felt sore and exhausted. Hardly two beers had been in his possession the night before, so it was all a result of guilt and restlessness. 

He rarely slept well in hotels to begin with, but this time for a good reason. When he rolled over and opened his eyes, his best friend was naked in the bed next to him, fast asleep.

Referring to Frank as his best friend even felt weird, but he supposed that’s whatever they had been dancing around for the past year. Whatever their unconventional relationship had evolved into that neither of them chose to address.

And when Frank shifted slightly under the transparent white sheet, he knew he had to get the hell out of there.

He rolled out as quietly as possible, quickly placing his belongings strewn about the room into his suitcase. He scrubbed off the night before in the sink before shifting gears right back into his usual self.

He’d go downstairs and hit the breakfast buffet, where he’d likely find Ray and talk like nothing had changed.

Because technically, it hadn’t.

His heart hurt a little at the admission to himself, but he felt a sense of relief as well.

Gerard was still himself. And his friends were still his friends. And nothing more.

* * *

Gerard had predicted correctly. He had his groggy hotel breakfast and lukewarm conversation. The other guys were likely hung over.

“You went out last night right?” Ray asked, picking at some suspiciously watery scrambled eggs on his plate, “You have fun?”

Gerard was bundled in a -_don’t fucking talk to me-_ outfit of a black hoodie and pajama pants. That never applied to Ray though. He was the only one who never got under his skin, regardless of whether he slept that night.

“Yeah I did. Just… Ya know. Went to a bar,” He was decidedly non-descriptive, hoping he wouldn’t press further.

“Went with the guys?” He asked. The eggs were sliding on their own across the plate when Ray finally pushed them aside.

“No, I went to some other one a few blocks away,” He lied, “Met up with an old friend.”

At least part of that wasn’t a lie.

“Worm and me were in the same room. I heard him come in last night and they stayed out late as fuck,” he sighed, clearly tired, “Heard Mikey found some girl.”

Gerard rolled his eyes. Not surprising, but still pretty ballsy of him to try that while he was out with the other guys. Guess that made him a hypocrite.

“Frank did too, from the sound of it. Bob said he wasn’t in the room,” He said, laughing and standing up to go back to the buffet.

“Must be a full moon,” Gerard mumbled.

The 11 o’clock bus time couldn’t come soon enough.

* * *

It took about 20 minutes of calling cell phones from their manager to finally get everyone on board and ready to leave. The guys were looking like the walking dead and smelling like it too. At nearly 11:15, they finally made their departure from the hotel.

Gerard slinked away to his bunk, not feeling like interacting with anyone and definitely not feeling like being seen. So many jarring things were fresh in his memory and he needed time to decompress.

He took out a copy of Dune and dug back into where he left off a few days prior. Whatever the day on the road might bring, he was going to do his best to stay out of the way. To not show his face. And for a while, his plan was going great. He’d managed to avoid everyone and managed to not think about it.

It took three initial hours to begin their descent down the east coast to the next stop. They stopped at a truck stop rest area to refuel, allowing them to get out and stretch their legs in the convenience store.

Gerard hung back, entering after the other guys and waiting till they made their exit to head back to the bus. He wasn’t sure why it made him feel better, but it did.

Mikey had bought a bag full of junk from the 7-Eleven, lobbing a heavy plastic bottle of tea through his bunk curtain as a gift. It smacked the book right out of his hand, causing him to sigh in response and elicit loud laugher from his brother and Bob.

Gerard sighed, cracking it open, pretending to be as hung over as the rest of them. They didn’t question any further. Until some talk between them in the common area became unavoidable.

“We had a fun time last night Gee. You should’ve gone out with us,” Mikey called, recounting the night with the other guys, “Where’d you even go?”

Gerard really didn’t want to talk at all. He just wanted to be invisible.

“Uh yeah some place near the hotel,” He fabricated, “I didn’t stay out long.”

He held his breath, knowing who was listening.

“Hm,” Mikey unenthusiastically responded.

“You should’ve seen your brother,” Bob called.

“No!” Mikey shouted.

From the sound of it, he was jokingly abusing Mikey in some form to finish his sentence. A muffled laugh-scream came from outside.

“He was hot after that goth bi-“

“Shut UP!”

“Ow dude, let go!” Bob was laughing, sounding like he wrestled Mikey off the couch.

Thank god for a distraction and no more opportunities for his shitty excuses.

Gerard decided to take a nap, not feeling like thinking on it any longer. He was sick of lying. He’d done an awful lot of it lately. He pretended it was for the sake of others, but he knew it was for his own protection.

He slept off and on without leaving for the next few hours. The day went by and he had made it clear today wasn’t one for talk. And for some of the remaining hours, he actually thought he had successfully avoided it.

Until he had to pee.

They stopped at another truck stop, but this time Gerard hurried off the bus in to use the restroom, hoping to beat the others. He couldn’t wait any longer after holding it for so long.

He dashed in, making it in alone to the bathroom and relieved himself, figuring he would wait till they all came in to head back to the bus.

He stepped out, looking around the store and spotted Mikey and Ray walking around inside. That was his chance to make a run for it to his bunk without discourse.

He slammed the door open, quickly jumping up the last stair into the dimly lit humming bus. He shuffled in with his head down, hurrying to his space.

“You seem to be awfully jumpy today Gerard.”

And mother of fucking god.

He looked up.

Sitting on the couch, legs crossed and waiting. His head was cocked to the side, observing.

“Let’s have a talk, shall we?”

Gerard felt himself break into a cold sweat. That motherfucker had never even gotten off the bus. He waited for him to get back.

“I… I’m not…” Gerard stuttered, at a loss for words.

Before he could decide if he wanted to go along with it or make a run for the door, Frank was on his feet. He crossed the room in three quick steps before grabbing Gerard by the upper arm, hauling him off toward the closed off living area.

“Actually I lied,” Frank spat, “_I’m_ going to talk. _You’re_ going to listen.”

He whipped the door open, forcing him into the cluttered area they used mostly for storage. Gear and bags were strewn about, and he nearly tripped as Frank slammed the door behind them shut and stepped inside.

He spent the next three incredibly long seconds preparing himself for an excuse. Frank stood before him in his favorite hoodie and old jeans, looking pissed and handsome as ever. And when he turned around and looked at him, eyes burning with unanswered questions, Gerard knew he didn’t stand a chance.

He stepped closer toward him, only inches from him as he stood pressed up against the cold metal door. Backing him into a corner, literally and figuratively. 

“I just can’t fucking believe you,” Frank started, and once it all came out it was like a faucet that couldn’t be shut off, “You prey on me when I’m wasted, lie to me about who you are, you take me to some hotel room and…, “He paused, cursing under his breath, “And then when I get up this morning you’re gone. Like it never even happened.” 

Gerard was about to cut in. Frank had missed a couple of critical details, but his mind was clearly running over a thousand memories right now. He stopped himself.

“And then you get back on the bus this morning...” Frank struggled to find the words, and for a second his aggressive front cracked. He was hurt. It showed on his face. And Gerard felt his heart ache for his best friend.

“I didn’t think you… cared…” Gerard whispered.

Frank laughed, a loud and cackling bitter laugh, carding his fingers through his hair and shaking his head. He concealed his pain as quickly as he showed it.

“I didn’t know I cared until I woke up sober,” He spat, “It all added up. How stupid do you think I am?”

“I don’t think you’re stupid Frank,” Gerard cut in, becoming defensive, “I thought you were untouchable. You _were_ untouchable and even if you figured it out I thought we could both just pretend it was a drunken memory. I was trying to save you the trouble of guilt.”

Frank lunged forward, shoving him against the door by the shoulder and pinning him. A loud slam elicited from his shoulder smacking against the metal.

“No, you were trying to save yourself from guilt,” Frank hissed, narrowing his eyes, “You were too weak to say anything to me, so you tricked me.”

Now it was Gerard’s turn to laugh. He snorted, looking up at the ceiling with a broken grin.

“Frank, you came up to _me_,” He said exasperatedly, “I gave you _so_ many chances to say no.”

Frank’s hand on his shoulder tightened, and his face scrunched in anger. 

“N’you wanna call me weak? I distanced myself because I was trying to preserve us. I tried so hard to give you space. We got too close and I didn’t want to… to _ruin_ it,” Gerard gasped, looking back at him, “It was the only way. I’m sorry…”

A loud bang from the other side of the bus filled his ears. The front door popping open. The other guys had returned, talking and stomping up the stairs. This was Gerard’s chance to flee if he wanted to.

“I’m sorry Frank…” He reached for the doorknob behind him, turning it and stumbling backward out of Frank’s grip as the door fell open. 

He walked quickly back to his bunk, leaving Frank standing motionless in the doorway, seething.

* * *

Gerard spent the remaining hours of the night laying still, looking at the ceiling and willing himself to forget. There was nothing he could say. Nothing he could do. He had to remind himself over and over that Frank was just as much to blame. But his guilt and hurt still hung heavy like a fog over him until sleep finally took him.

He dreamed of the night before, but instead of Frank approaching him, he reimaged himself approaching Frank at the bar. He dreamed his brother and his bandmates were just faces in a crowd. He dreamed that life could be less complicated, and that Frank was just a beautiful stranger. 

Eventually his fantasies stopped, and he entered an empty sleep. He only stirred at the sound of the bus hitting potholes along the highway.

But he got cold. He shivered, pulling the blanket up over himself. It had slipped away. But when he pulled it back, it was stripped from him again. 

He turned over, frustrated in his sleep, before he felt himself floating toward the edge of the bunk. Falling.

“Get up,” He heard, echoing in a half-dream state.

His leg was being pulled over the edge.

“Up,” The voice came clearer, and he was being yanked to his feet.

He was stumbling, back toward the room in the back of the bus. His feet floated beneath him as he stumbled, waking up and realizing he was being led by the wrist.

Gerard awoke fully among the gear and bags in the back room. His second visit. He leaned weakly tiredly the wall, heart hammering as he actualized his surroundings.

Frank stood before him, shirtless in flannel pajama pants. The moonlight and speeding streetlights on the road illuminated him in flashes in the dark. His chest was veneered in a sheen of sweat, heaving as he breathed.

His hair was wild. His pupils were blown wide in the dark, scanning him. He very obviously hadn’t slept at all in the last few hours. Gerard’s pulse sped up as he searched for something to say.

“On your knees,” Frank spat, forcing him down before he had the time to.

Gerard went without a thought, like a broken doll, collapsing to the floor with his fringe hanging in his face.

Frank’s fingers wrapped around his jaw, making him look up at his face from behind the curtain of his inky hair. He looked stunningly handsome and breathtakingly threatening. He had seen his heavily tattooed figure a million times, but never quite like this.

“Frank… We shouldn’t-“ Gerard considered for the last time the repercussions on their relationship. He felt his shame dissolving by the second.

He felt a slap across his face. Frank backhanded him, keeping him from completing his sentence.

“Enough,” Frank commanded sharply, “You’ve done an awful lot of misunderstanding me, Gerard. I think it’s time you learned better.”

Gerard was about to protest, but he was quickly stifled as Frank withdrew his hardening cock from his pajama pants, giving it a few rough strokes in front of his face.

“Frank… Frankie, no…” Gerard choked out between tears. He wanted to stop him from going any further. They shouldn’t be doing this. They couldn’t. All the years spent resisting temptation, staying strong, willing himself to keep the purity of their teetering-on-the-brink friendship. 

Lately he left the room when Frank entered so he wouldn’t even give himself the chance. It killed him, but he knew it was for the better. Now he wasn’t so sure.

“Go ahead. Run like you did before,” Frank whispered in his ear, “I’m not stopping you.”

Gerard started to respond for the millionth time, but the words never came out. He let his eyes slip shut, hearing the steady breathing of the man in front of him.

And before he could argue or try to rationalize, he felt the head of his cock at his mouth. Prodding, running smoothly along the top of his lip, almost slipping in. 

He shuddered, feeling another tear fall down his cheek.

“N-no…” He begged weakly.

“Open,” Frank commanded.

It was unfair really. Frank knew he always listened when he told him what to do.

So he did. He tipped his head back, parting his lips fully and finally accepting what would either be the end of their friendship. 

Gerard choked, before Frank began a deep, rough pace. Tears were now freely streaming as he felt his own arousal, throbbing between his legs.

“F-fr-nk,“ Gerard tried to speak around him, before Frank pulled out to let him talk. He gasped, catching his breath.

“Frank… I shouldn’t…” Gerard tried weakly one last time, but it came out as a broken moan. His own cock was now noticeably stiff in his sweats.

Frank smiled, taking quick inventory of his tone.

“You don’t mean that,” Frank whispered, his raspy, nasally voice was laced with arousal. He let his fingers ghost between his legs to punctuate his statement before returning to Gerard’s mouth. 

He was right. Gerard opened again, hiccuping as Frank slid back in. He hollowed his cheeks, letting Frank use him. It was slow at first, but quickly became deep, hard. His throat constricted at a particularly deep stroke, and Gerard spluttered, coughing. 

Frank pulled out momentarily again, yanking Gerard by the hair to look up at him. His face was wet with tears and saliva.

“All those pretty tears, shh, ” Frank soothed softly, wiping his cheek with his thumb. He tutted, kissing his cheek before pulling away, “You can want it, Gee… You’re allowed to want it… And I know you do. Always have.”

He forced himself back in before Gerard could catch his breath, pushing his head against the wall and slamming into his face. Gerard felt a thin whine escape him as Frank used him quick and hard. He definitely deserved his. This was all his fault. 

When Frank finally pulled out, he hoisted Gerard up onto his feet from under his arms. He crumpled against his chest, tired and dizzy. 

“Frank…” Gerard breathed, shivering. He leaned onto Frank’s sturdy weight, letting him arrange him how he wanted. He finally had resigned to whatever the other man wanted.

He found himself being pushed backward onto the cluttered leather couch, pinned under Frank’s torso. He swatted bags and boxes off, making room for their legs, before he crawled on top of him. His long fingers encircled Gerard’s throat.

“Frankie… Fuck…” Gerard whined, high and needy as Frank grinded down on him, likely feeling how hard the other man had gotten despite himself. He couldn’t move if he tried. Frank was pressing him into the couch by the neck, with his knees between his legs.

“You always seem to call me that when you want something,” Frank breathed into his ear, “So what is it? Tell me what you want.”

Gerard squirmed under his touch, but ultimately found himself barring his neck submissively for Frank’s grasp. He shook his head, not wanting to say the words. But they were already there.

“Can’t,” Gerard panted, leaning into his touch.

“You will,” Frank growled, squeezing harder on his neck. Gerard saw flashing lights and felt the blood wooshing in his ears. He palmed roughly at Gerard’s crotch, before catching his fingers on the waistband of his sweats. He pulled, examining.

“No panties tonight?” He tisked, teasingly toying with the waistband, “Almost expected for you to be wearing them under this.”

“Bet you wish I was,” Gerard choked out, turning his head away. He sniffled softly.

Frank yanked him right back by the chin, forcing him to look.

“You won’t talk to me like that,” Frank said sternly, “I was wasted last time. You’ll never get me that lenient again.”

Last time. It was almost like they had done this before. _Almost_.

And Gerard did know that. He was almost shocked how pliable Frank had been at the hotel that night, considering how he had expected for him to be. This was more along the lines of how he had figured his best friend would be in bed. 

Gerard smiled to himself in validation, feeling his face ache from crying. He knew it all along. 

“Something funny?” He whispered, continuing to tease between his legs with his knee.

Gerard shuddered with arousal.

“No, sir.”

And that must’ve really done it for Frank, because his pants were being yanked down in one swift movement before his free hand returned to clutch at his throat again. 

“Fuck,” Frank hissed, “Gonna be good for me then? Hm?" 

He felt his other hand slide up the underside of his thigh after removing his underwear, forcing his knee into a bent position under Frank’s body.

“Gonna give it to daddy, after all these years?” He hissed, grabbing at Gerard’s sharp hipbone. There would be fingerprint bruises on it tomorrow, just like his neck, “Gonna let me then, Gee?”

“Mmm,” Gerard hummed, leaning back and letting him grab wherever he wanted. Frank let go and latched on to his throat with his mouth, biting and sucking, pinning him in such a vulnerable position.

Frank whispered in his ear. Dirty, filthy confessions and commands. Things he never thought he would hear from someone he had pushed away.

“So hot, baby… Must’ve known it was you all along last night,” He mouthed along his collarbone, “I was so fuckin drunk before…Fuck, Gee… Baby…”

_Baby_.

Five years of friendship and he had never heard Frank call him that even once. Gerard lost his breath, overwhelmed with feeling both physical and emotional. He was terrified that if it didn’t work it would be the end of their friendship, but he couldn’t think of anything besides Frank’s hot breath and rough touch right now.

Ten minutes later and Gerard resumed crying. Frank couldn’t care less.

He was now fully spread out under him on the couch, leg hitched up and his ass exposed. Frank was palming at him with one hand and stroking himself with the other.

“F-fuck…” Gerard winced, feeling painful arousal and overwhelming sensation, “Please…”

Frank spread him open, stroking inside with his thumb experimentally and watching Gerard writhe.

“Yeah?” He teased, cocking his head and watching with such interest. Like he hadn’t seen Gerard every day for the last two months. His eyes were ablaze as he unhinged the man beneath him, reducing him to a begging mess. 

“I said please,” Gerard was getting more agitated now, and Frank only made it worse. He lined himself up to his hole, teasing with the blunt head of his cock, sliding it up and down and letting it catch slightly on the rim. 

“Jesus ffff-fuck! Frankie, come _on,”_ He pleaded, looking up with glazed eyes, “Ohhh…”

Frank laughed, pausing his torture for a moment.

“There it is again,” He smiled, “Calling me Frankie when you want something. Use your words, baby.”

He was right, unfortunately.

_Frankie, will you get me a coffee? Frankie, will you help me practice? Frankie, will you stay in with me tonight?_

Gerard swallowed, realizing just how deep this all ran. How long it had been in the works. They’d both always wanted this.

“Frankie…” Gerard finally said it, looking up at him with the widest eyes he could manage, “Will you fuck me?”

And that must’ve been a satisfactory response, because Frank leaned back smiling. He spit, letting it fall directly into Gerard’s open hole, before sliding a finger in.

Gerard let out a broken moan, throwing his head back and parting his knees further for him. The hot spit trickled down him to his balls, making him whine. 

He started just with the first inch, then eventually was up to the knuckle, circling, withdrawing and pushing back in. Adding another. His gaze never left Gerard’s face as he stretched him open.

“Ah- Ah- Ah…” Gerard let out short, breathy moans at the feeling of Frank’s fingers, twisting and rubbing inside of him. Making him wonder how he ever could’ve settled for anything less than him all this time.

“Shh…” Frank grinned wickedly, leaving hot, open-mouthed kisses on his collarbone, “Don’t wanna wake up everyone, do you?”

Gerard had forgotten entirely about the other guys somehow, in the heat of everything. It must’ve been around 2 a.m. at this point, seeing as he had fallen asleep around midnight. He couldn’t have cared less either.

“L-let them. They can hear,” He whispered back, rolling his hips up.

And after a few more moments, Frank withdrew his fingers. He sat back, spitting lewdly on his palm and stroking himself. He leaned forward, giving Gerard a warning gaze.

He came down over Gerard, between his legs and supporting himself on his elbow. He looked up from under his lashes, lining himself up.

The head of his cock rested softly against his entrance, and Gerard’s heart pounded in his chest.

“Want them to hear then? Let them hear it baby.”

Frank gripped onto Gerard’s hips, sliding into him in one movement. 

“Oh- Oh, fuck Frankie wait…” Gerard bit his lip. It hurt, and he needed a second to adjust. He wrapped his legs around Frank’s back, stroking his neck and cheek in his hand as he tried to regulate his breathing, “Need a second…”

But Frank had other plans. He started moving slowly, in deep hard strokes. Pushing into Gerard and withdrawing a few inches at a time. It was more than he could handle. 

“Frankie, it hurts,” Gerard panicked, “You’re too big. Too big. Mm…Ah!”

He whined, scratching at his back and hoping he would slow down. But he only continued the same slow, deep and hard rhythm.

“Shh it’s ok baby, it’s ok,” He sighed into his neck, kissing wetly as he fucked him, “You can take it. Mmm, wake them all up. Let them know you’re mine.” 

And that really took his mind off the pain, because all the blood rushed to his cock at his words. As much as he didn’t want to wake them up, he wanted them to know Frank finally took him. He was getting nailed by his best friend, hard.

“Ahh… Ahhhh….” Gerard started moaning, gradually getting more vocal and really letting Frank have it. He put his arms above his head, lacing his fingers and arching his back. His body jolted backward on the couch with every thrust. 

Frank trailed a hand up and down his chest firmly, possessively. He stopped to stroke his thumb over his nipple, then his ribs, then his hip bone.

“So good for me, Gerard,” He said reverently, “Mmm such gorgeous sounds you make. Always wondered what it would be like…”

And for a moment, Gerard let himself imagine that. Frank, laying in his bunk alone after a night out, hand wrapped around his cock. His head tipped back and his eyes squeezed shut, bottom lip between his teeth as he stroked himself quickly to completion. Behind his eyes was a fabricated mental image of sliding into Gerard’s ass, but he wouldn’t let himself admit he was fantasizing about his best friend.

Frank breathed heavily, snapping his hips into him, making them both moan. He hit all the right places inside him, causing him to lose his mind a little.

“Knew you’d be like this, Frankie,” Gerard whispered, “Just like how you always are.”

Frank smiled inquisitively, rolling his hips slowly and smoothing Gerard’s hair in his fingers.

“How’s that baby?” He licked his lips.

“Impatient, aggressive –fuck- rough, dominant, demanding –ah!- violent, and ohh- oh! so fucking hot,” Gerard sighed, feeling his completion sneaking up on him. 

Frank just smiled, before kissing Gerard dirtily. Teeth clashing and tongues flicking. He yanked his hair, and Gerard keened.

“Ohh… Oh, don’t stop! Don’t stop!” Gerard was moaning loudly now, chewing on his bottom lip and letting Frank bite and suck his neck raw.

“Cum hard for me Gee baby, I wanna feel it,” He growled, “I wanna feel you tight around my cock when you finish.” 

He pushed Gerard back even further, bending him in half and fucking him hard enough to make his ass sting every time he slammed back in. 

“Gonna… I’m gonna, Frankie,” He cried, burying his face in the other man’s chest and gripping onto his back tightly. 

“Good boy, oh good boy baby, that’s it… That’s it…” Frank whispered, feeling Gerard squeeze him as he approached his climax. And when he came untouched between their bodies, Frank praised him, kissing him and not slowing down for one second. 

“Beautiful baby, such a good boy, Gerard, fuck!,” Frank moaned, and he pulled out quickly, cumming all over Gerard’s ass and thighs for what felt like minutes. Marking him. Gerard knew exactly that’s what he wanted. His territorial completion wasn’t the least bit surprising for Gerard, but it turned him on so much he almost felt hard again as soon as he finished. 

Frank slumped against him after, letting them both catch their breath.

It was done. It finally happened. No tricks, disguises or lies. This really felt like the first time, despite whatever happened yesterday.

After a moment, Frank rolled off, landing on his knees next to Gerard on the couch. He craned back, picking up Gerard’s discarded tee shirt from the ground and wiping them off with it. 

Gerard blushed at the sudden realization that despite the many times he had seen Frank shirtless, Frank had never seen him exposed like this. He wondered if he had any regrets or if things would change in the morning.

But before he could work himself up too much, Frank was back on the couch. He nudged Gerard up, laying down beneath him before pulling him onto his chest, arms wrapped around his bare form.

Gerard sighed, burying his face into his chest. He felt his hands stroke up and down his back softly. 

“You ok?” Frank asked softly, resting his chin on top of his head. His fingers twitched against him before continuing the movement.

“Yeah, just…” Gerard hesitated, “Just, you know… Hoping you don’t regret anything. Or feel like we ruined what we had. Fuck.”

He sighed, hoping Frank wouldn’t find his question too straightforward. But he had to know.

“Do you remember what I said last night? Because I still mean it, even if I was drunk,” He said, squeezing him, nudging his face with his own. 

“Remind me,” Gerard said softly.

A few seconds ticked by before Frank responded, as if he was struggling to maintain his composure before he spoke. 

“You’re too pretty for me to regret anything,” He said, holding Gerard tightly against him.

Gerard shivered at his words. He did remember him saying that. No matter how drunk they both were. It had stuck.

“I love you, Gerard,” He whispered into his neck, kissing softly, “Don’t cry anymore over me. I always wanted you, baby. I always thought I wanted you more than you ever could want me.”

He rocked him slowly, kissing between sentences, feeling their breathing synch up as Gerard finally could calm himself. 

“You don’t have to be anyone else for me,” He continued, “I loved you before last night. I loved you last night. I love you right now.” 

Gerard never knew how badly he needed to hear those words until he did.

He sat up, looking at Frank, smiling softly in the dark. The streetlights still illuminating in flickers, like the frames of an old projector movie. His life in still frames. 

The sun would be coming up in a few hours. They had press tomorrow. A long day full of reporters and photos, followed by a show. Something that always caused him stress, especially lately when they had been so tense together. But now, it was a day with Frank.

Gerard felt those tears well up again, one last time, but they never spilled over. He blinked, leaning forward to steal one last sleepy kiss.

“I love you more,” Gerard spoke, lips brushing against his, “I always did. And I was always yours.”


End file.
